Aileen Morgan
I'm Aileen. It's pronounced like Ay-Leen. Feel free to talk to me, but no promises that I don't bite. Don't worry, I'm not a vampire Appearance *'Hair Colour: ' Brown. *'Eye Colour:' Brown. *'Trademark:' My special abilities. I'm not all that pretty, but I don't necessarily try to look like I am. I don't like putting on any makeup other than lip gloss, and my hair's either in a ponytail, straightened, or curls. I'm kind of short, so I wear heels sometimes. I don't pay much attention to fashion, but I like putting a bit of effort into my appearance. I like wear skinny jeans, cardigans, skirts, and dresses. I kind of look the same when I'm in my wolf form and when I'm a human. I just have a snout, am walking on four legs, and have chocolate brown hair basically everywhere. I'm not that attractive when I'm in my attractive-looking form, but I think it's safe to say that I'm pretty gross when my... time of the month comes. Well, both times of the motnh, which are around the same time. Family They're all dead. I used to have two parents and a brother, but then they were eaten alive by my kind of people. The only family I have left that doesn't hate me is this girl who was engaged to my brother and took me in when he died. History I was born as a happy human girl to two human parents one day in 1996. I had a happy childhood. I got my first boyfriend at age 14. He was pretty nice to me, but it ended badly. I wasn't totally in love with him when he told me about his condition, so I ended things. He was a worse person than I thought, so he and his little friends attacked my house and ate my family. I got out alive, but I haven't been the same since. Now, I'm living with my brother's former fiancée. Personality I think I'm nice. I'm also kind of shy and quiet around strangers. I don't really trust people that easily because of stuff that happened when I was younger. I don't have the highest self-confidence, but that doesn't really matter. I'm kind of smart, and I try hard when it comes to school. Other People Violet. I just really want us to go back to the way we were. Trivia *I kind of like classical music. My favorite composer is Johannes Strauss. *My mother was Filipina and British, and my dad was full Irish. *I have a fascination for little kid shows and I don't know why. *I really love Marina and the Diamond's music. *I'm bisexual. *I'm not really the strongest or the fastest person, but I am faster that most. I guess I have a special power. *I really want to be a veterinarian or a teacher when I'm older. Gallery I don't really know why I have so many pictures of myself, but here you go. Klariza7.gif Klariza6.gif Klariza4.gif Klariza1.gif Klariza2.gif Klariza5.gif Klariza3.png Klarizaaaaa.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Students Category:Teenagers